1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary lighting fixture having a speaker with a playback function, especially to a lighting fixture comprising plural light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a speaker for separately illumination and playback purposes can be combined with a rotary power supply base on a ceiling or a wall and further suitably used in a place or an occasion where multiple sound and light variations are required, such as concerts, theaters, live shows, night clubs, bars, pubs or the like, for substantially saving space in use thereof, promoting interior designs by its aesthetic appearance and adjusting angles of incidence from the LEDs as desired.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Currently, lighting products available on the market have been extensively used or applied in various fields of art, e.g. outdoor lightings as street lamps or searchlights, and indoor lightings as fluorescent lamps or table lamps. Owing to the quality of human life being continuously promoted with progressive development of science and technology, lightings have been used for not only illumination but also interior design. To achieve the aforesaid purposes in use of lightings as people concern in their life, lightings have been developed to become thinner and more compact.
“Recessed Light” is a representative thin and compact lighting fixture. It is usually applied to combine the interior decoration and the outdoor landscaping not only in harmony with the environment but also for offering of sufficient light to people in viewing the environmental aesthetic aspects resulted therefrom. Conventional ceiling configurations and decorations in many commercial spaces and public spaces usually need to take into consideration more locations left to install speakers for radio playback, however, arranging and decorating an excessive number of recessed lights and speakers in a living space often lead people to feel oppressed or get other uncomfortable negative feelings, when they keep staying in such a space. Furthermore, according to a variety of premises, places, or decorating arrangements, the angle of incidence of the conventional recessed light can't be adjusted at any time to meet users' demands. Although conventional recessed lights are capable of changing angles of incidence thereof, such a change can be made only by adjustment of its pitch angle, which not only involves in an extremely complex structure design including installment of a pivoted mechanism, but usually results in a high production cost.
In addition, the recessed lights are usually installed in a ceiling of a place where strong light is not required (i.e. concerts, theaters, pubs, or restaurants), but their monotonous color light always make fashionable people feel boring, insipid and unexciting. In other words, not only have conventional recessed lights a poor decorative effect, but also cannot create colored light to make people feel excited and pleasant. Therefore, installment of plural recessed lights separately having LEDs of different light colors at a time and control respective start timing of each light by a switch for variations of light and colors have been implemented in this field of art; however, it will involve in a higher cost and a more complex operation, and he gradually unable to meet consumers' various fashionable and novel demands on use of lights in their living space. In order to effectively improve the aforesaid shortcomings of installment and arrangement of conventional recessed lights and/or speakers on a ceiling of a public place for integration of illumination and broadcasting apparatuses, reuse of spaces, change of light incidence angles depending on users' demands, the practitioners or researchers in this art still necessarily endeavor developing proper recessed lights and/or speakers for use in our living places and space.